Summer Spirit
by InuPhoenix
Summary: COMPLETE Harry gose home with his parents after a gruciating year at hogwarts what will happen during that summer? please read coming to life before reading this otherwise you wont understand a thing HPCC RWHG rr
1. welcome home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/n: this is the sequel to my other smash hit story "coming to life" so if you didn't read that one then you better read it cause you wont understand it but this is to all my reviewers and for them to love my story really flatters me so ENJOY!!!  
  
Harry stumbled as his feet hit the floor of a large front yard, he looked up and gasped.  
  
It was a beautiful honey yellow house that was Victorian style, it had a long porch that had a small table and two chairs, a swinging chair over- looking the front yard.  
  
Lily and James smiled at Harry's smile as he looked over the house.  
  
"Let's get your stuff to your room Harry" said James helping Harry with his trunk.  
  
"Yes then we can have supper" said Lily as she picked up Hedwigs cage.  
  
They headed into the house and went to Harry's bedroom to find that Dumbeldore wasn't lying.it was exactly the same as they left it...a nursery.  
  
"Oh dear" said Lily fighting a smile while James rubbed his forehead a smile plastered on his face.  
  
Harry went up to the crib and ran a hand over it and said "ah I think Im a little too big to fit in the crib" he said while turning and smiling a little.  
  
"I do think so, James would you like to do the honors?" asked Lily obviously talking about his transfiguration abilities.  
  
"Ok then" he replied.  
  
He cleared his throat and transfigured the crib into a four-poster bed, his changing table to a dresser, and transfigured his other closet to his own personal bathroom. He put Harry's trunk at the foot of his bed and put Hedwig on his bedside table and let her out.  
  
"So I guess ill start supper and James please get Harry acquainted to the house after all it's called "Godric's Hollow" for a reason" and she left.  
  
"What did she mean dad?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ah.later so what would you like to see first?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Um.."Harry started to smile "what is the condition of the back yard?"  
  
James smiled as well on what Harry was getting at "it's charmed so no one can see whose flying, though you mother wont like it I think we should practice.seeker on seeker?"  
  
"Definitely" Harry replied.  
  
Harry and James scooped out their brooms and snuck out the back door (It unfortunately it was next to the kitchen) and went into the 2 acre fields that the potters owned got onto them and soared up. Harry's firebolt was the best out of the two (James was riding a comet 260 the high fashion broom back then) before lily came out and spotted them not exactly happy.  
  
"JAMES HARRY POTTER GET OWN HERE AS WELL AS YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER" she screamed at them as they came down.  
  
"What were you thinking James he could have got hurt the way you two were flying? I would not believe my eyes.if the muggles saw you."  
  
"Lily calm down Harry plays seeker on the house team at school im sure he knows how to fly c'mon Lily how can you be mad at us?" said James while he and Harry pulled the im-sorry-and-your-not-forgiving-me-face.  
  
"oh ALRIGHT but don't let me catch you two up there without reference to me James im sorry but I don't want to pull a Madame Pomfrey now do you?"  
  
"Definitely not" Harry and James chorused.  
  
"Now let's get some supper" she said acting as if she didn't yell at them.  
A/n: okey doke now here's the first chappy so please review and I would like to thank all those who really like my other story hopefully this will be twice as fun and good!!!  
  
Remember to.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Supper with the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/n: thanks to all my reviewers and I appreciate and Narcissa Malfoy thanks for ideas but I do say I really hope you like this story.  
  
Harry woke to the smell of bacon cooking on a skillet, warm fluffy pancakes, and warm syrup. He pulled off his bed covers and pulled on a navy blue shirt and denim shorts, it was going to be 95 degrees that day.  
  
He walked down the stairs to see his mother at the stove flipping bacon and his father reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.  
  
"Good morning" said Lily as Harry sat down.  
  
"Morning" he replied.  
  
Lily placed three pancakes and a whole lot of bacon on his plate when James spoke up.  
  
"I got an owl from Sirius last night he said that Dumbeldore needs us to talk to Vernon and petunia Lily, they wrote to him wanting to withdraw Dudley but they kinda can't because we need him for the prophecy any ideas?" James said to Lily.  
  
"Well...I did hear something like that so I invited them to come over to supper tonight???" Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?!" said Harry and James at the same time.  
  
"Well you asked me for an idea James and I have it taken over with so that's that no more arguing and besides I think that it would be nice to have them over, its what I have left of family James and you haven't even contacted the rest of yours and we do need Dudley" Lily emphasized, her hands on her hips. "now I suggest you tell Harry about the book and go retrieve it I need it for tonight's explanation and also Ive hired a house- elf who...I guess.... Knows Harry" she finished before a certain elf with green eyes appeared and knocked Harry over.  
  
"Harry Potter sir how nice it is to see you sir when Dobby heard that he was to transfer from Hogwarts and go to Godric's Hollow I was most pleased sir" Dobby squeaked.  
  
"T-thanks Dobby now can you let me breathe?" replied Harry.  
  
"Yes sir" said Dobby while getting off Harry and started to clear the table.  
  
"James, Harry I need you two to fetch the book and then go de-gnome the garden" Lily said while starting wash the dishes.  
  
"Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" whined James while Lily through him a look saying "you will do it or else"  
  
"Ok" he replied to her look.  
  
James led Harry to the attic door opened it up and led him up to a chest that was covered with dust but was gold all around by the looks of it.  
  
"this is the chest of light Harry" said James while gently wiping the dust away to reveal a big ruby that was redder than blood and had a weird shine to it.  
  
"Inside is the Book of Light that talks about the prophecy to destroy a powerful evil, namely Voldemort" said James as Harry looked upon the chest with a puzzling curiosity.  
  
James opened the chest, inside a book made with dragon hide and had a gold frame around it, in the middle of the book it had G.G. in the middle that was made of gold with a crimson stripe forming the 2 g's. James lifted the book out of the box and fingered the cover.  
  
"This, Harry, is the reason why we come to live here, the reason our fate is what it is" said James.  
  
"So whatever happens is going to happen because of this book?" asked Harry.  
  
"Exactly" replied James "why don't we bring this down to your mother, she can read Latin much better than I can" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*5:30 after James and Harry are done de- gnoming*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Harry entered to smell of pork tenderloin, potatoes, gravy, and apple pie. They had dirt steaks on there faces and were sweaty.  
  
Lily heard them come in and rushed down the stairs to them in her bottle- green silk dress robes.  
  
"come-on Petunia, Vernon and Dudley will be here in a half hour go on and get ready" she said before running into the kitchen talking to Dobby.  
  
Harry walked into his room and changed into a cotton black shirt with black slacks and through on his bottle-green silk dress robes that Mrs. Weasley got him in 4th year and went down stairs to find his mother and father in the den looking at the Book of Light muttering to herself and shaking her head at the same time, when suddenly the door bell rang as Harry walked into the den and sat down in the recliner.  
  
Dobby got the door and the three of them head a shriek of surprise which was un mistakably Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Come this way maim" said Dobby Politely.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked stupidly.  
  
Dobby didn't reply but just levitated her to the couch opposite of Lily and James with Vernon and Dudley not far behind.  
  
"Sorry mistress but she wouldn't budge" Dobby apologized to Lily before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?!" asked Petunia at lily her face red with anger at the thought of being levitated to the couch.  
  
"Oh.sorry Petty that was Dobby our House-elf he's kinda like a butler" said Lily a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Oh." said Petunia.  
  
"Let's get to business shall we? Alright then, this right here is the Book of Light, an heirloom from Gryffindor heir to Gryffindor heir" stated James.  
  
"What dose it have to do with us?" asked Vernon curtly.  
  
"It has the world to do with you, it contains the Prophecy of Light which is the thing that Dudley here is concerned with" replied James.  
  
"What is this rubbish?" said Vernon.  
  
"It concerns destroying Voldemort" said Lily.  
  
"you see, Dudley is a heir of one of the 4 founder's of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, and he is needed, the Prophecy says that the 3 Heirs of the original Light members must be together to make a triangle and the one with the mixture of 2 heirs is the one who will vanquish Voldemort and that person is the known as the Tri-wizard of light" said Lily reading from the book.  
  
"so you need Dudley to do this?" said Petunia.  
  
"yes" replied Lily.  
  
"but I don't want a freak of a son!" screamed Vernon.  
  
"VERNON I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!!!" Petunia screamed at Vernon.  
  
Everyone was utterly shocked at the outburst of Petunia.  
  
"I may not like Wizarding folk but that doesn't mean that im going against my own son" said Petunia.  
  
"w-well then its settled, Dudley will remain at Hogwarts for the school year and no taking him out until we get Voldemort, why don't we have supper now" said lily while leading a bewildered Harry and James, satisfied Petunia and a shocked Dudley and Vernon into the dining room.  
  
A/n: thanks to all my reviewers and I think you guys are the BEST I would like to hear your ideas and I would also luv for you too..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. the letter from Cho

Disclaimer: do I really have to repeat myself?!?!?!?!  
  
A/n: well this is an interesting chapter; the Potter's meet the Chang's what joy of joy.  
  
Harry was poring over an unrolled roll of parchment his quill in hand ink dripping form it, he was doing his report for potions he was having trouble on his report "potions on DNA revealing" a complicated potion that seemed that only Hermione could write.  
  
"What's wrong Harry dear?" asked lily rubbing her hands clean with a dish towel.  
  
"Nothing its just that this report that snape assigned us is just a smidge hard and that's a big underestimate" replied Harry.  
  
"Oh" said lily leaning over Harry's paper looking over the lines he wrote, "Here's the problem, you need to describe if the potion needs to simmer or boil from what you have written I wouldn't know which I would need to do".  
  
"Oh" said Harry scribbling out something and writing a little above it.  
  
Lily read over it and said "now all you need to do is rewrite this and you'll be done"  
  
"Mhm" was the reply that they got out of Harry who pulled a new roll of parchment to him and begin to rewrite his essay while lily went to the kitchen to find a handsome black owl with a star between its eyes.  
  
"Hello there" said lily while the owl rested itself on her shoulder and hooted softly. Lily looked at the envelope in its beak and saw "Harry Potter" in beautiful penmanship, lily walked back into the dinning room where she saw Harry write contently on the table, she didn't have the heart to stop him when he was on a roll, so she siddled into the kitchen, took the letter from the birds beak and let her take a drink of water before letting it fly off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry finished his essay (which took 2 hours to finish) he walked into the kitchen to see the mop gliding effortlessly across the floor and a scrubber brush wiping the dishes free and saw his mother reading the "daily prophet" and eating a apple.  
  
"hello mum" said Harry while stretching his back.  
  
"hello dear" replied Lily not looking up from the front page frowning slightly, "You've had a letter but I didn't want to interrupt you, its on the table"  
  
Harry spotted the yellow parchment letter looking at the penmanship while walking from the kitchen into his bedroom, flopping down on his bed.  
  
Harry slit open the letter with his thumb, straightened the letter and read:  
  
Dearest Harry,  
Hey how are you, everything is fine here except my parents have been bugging me all summer about you asking "how did you meet him?!" and "we must meet his parents" all summer and I say it's annoying! But anywho how are you? How's your first summer with your parents? And have you heard from Ron and Hermione? Well I must go but my mother wants me to ask you if sometime this summer if they can meet your parents. I love you with all my heart and always will,  
Your girl,  
Cho  
  
Harry folded the letter up and smiled, he loved hearing from Cho it was almost as if he could hear her voice when he read the letter. He leaned down and pulled a box out, he put her letter in the box with care, it was the first time he heard from Cho this summer but he heard from Ron and Hermione so much he must have had 15 letters each and its only been 3 weeks. Harry thought of what Mr. and Mrs.Chang asked, to meet his parents, it wasn't that Harry didn't think it was a bad idea but to tell the truth he was a little afraid of the Chang's.  
  
Harry, not paying attention to where he was going, found himself in the kitchen to find his mother still in her position though a brown core of the apple on the table.  
  
"Hey mum" said Harry his hands in his pockets; leaning against the frame of the doorway.  
  
Lily looked at her son concern in her eyes, "Harry are you alright you seemed distracted and you said "hey mum" about 3 times today"  
  
"Well the letter you gave me was from Cho and her parent want to meet you guys" said Harry.  
  
"well that's ok with me Harry" she looked at Harry's face again, "are you afraid of meeting her father?"  
  
Harry's face shot up "how did you know?"  
  
"Lets just say a certain someone who looks about exactly like you had troubles with your grandfather" said Lily with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Really?!" asked Harry starting to smile.  
  
"Yes really, your father was about to wet his pants when my father talked to him alone" said Lily making Harry laugh.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked James who just walked into the kitchen.  
  
"N-nothing dad" said Harry clutching a stitch in his side.  
  
"No really" said James looking at his son one of his eyebrows arched.  
  
"Well James, Harry was telling me about his letter from Cho and that her parents want to meet us and it brought up old memories" she said smiling at him.  
  
"What memor- wait a moment Mr. and Mrs.Chang want to meet us?!" said James.  
  
"Yes James so we'll have to owl them back with a date" said Lily.  
  
"And the memories?" asked James his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"You meeting my parents" said Lily and Harry let out another snicker.  
  
"L-ily" said James blushing.  
  
"But that's in the past so I think that we will drop the subject both ways, right Harry?" asked lily to Harry.  
  
"Y-yes mum" said Harry while stopping his laughing.  
  
A/n: well there is that chappy so we'll finally have the meeting with the Chang's next chappy and then Harry's birthday, and I might be able to add about 5-6 more chapter's to this story then ill make the actual sequel which ill call it "final destiny" and that will take place in 7th year im sorry but I wont be doing 6th year so ill wrap this up and be able to do the actual sequel. 


	4. meeting the changs and chats

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/n: this chappy is dedicated to the one reviewer who gave me the idea for the "chats"  
  
Harry was looking at himself in his vanity mirror looking at his hair; he went to flatten it when he heard an amused voice behind him say "there's no use to doing that".  
  
Harry whipped around to see his father in his blue dress robes leaning on the door way.  
  
"Then what do I do with it" said Harry pointing at his hair.  
  
"Nothing, keep it the way it is, it's a family trait" said James while pointing to his own hair.  
  
"JAMES, HARRY COME DOWN HERE, THE CHANGS ARE HERE!" Lily yelled from the foot of the stairs.  
  
Harry walked to the doorway to get his hair tussled by his father before walking down the stairs to a fateful walk that led to Harry's destiny...at least love life.  
  
The Changs stood in the doorway; Mr. Chang had his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Harry" she said a smile on her face.  
  
She changed a bit from the last time Harry saw her, her hair was a little bit longer and she had a sort of a glow to her or maybe it was just Harry.  
  
"Hi Cho" he said while walking up to her and hugging her dearly (A/n: yea like anyone reading this would kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend in front of their parents yet lolz)  
  
"These are my parents Kitlyn and Marc Chang" said cho as they separated, "mum, dad this is Harry and his parents Lily and James potter".  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chang" said Harry holding out his hand for them to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry and you to Mr. and Mrs. Potter" said Mrs. Chang taking Harry's outstretched hand and nodded to Lily and James a smile on her face; she was like Cho.  
  
"Nice to meet you potter" said Mr. Chang taking Harry's outstretched hand after his wife shook it and nodded to his parents. Harry had a feeling that Mr. Chang didn't want to be here.  
  
"Er.why don't we move into the den im sure dobby will get us some appetizers and get to know each other better" said Lily graciously showing her guests to the den.  
  
Lily and James sat on the couch from the Changs while Harry and Cho sat on the love seat in between them. (A/n: how ironic lolz)  
  
Harry heard the clock tick on the wall behind him, dobby came in and put tea with biscuits on the table with some shrimp and cocktail next to it.  
  
"So Mrs. Pott-Lily"Lily interrupted Mrs. Chang "So *Lily* what do you do?"  
  
"Well currently I teach charms at Hogwarts while James teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts" she said smiling before taking a sip of tea, she seemed to get along well with Mrs. Chang and it seemed the same thing for Mrs. Chang.  
  
"What do you do Mrs. cha-Kitlyn" Mrs. Chang interrupted James "Kitlyn".  
  
"Well.I work for the improper use of magic office while Marc is an auror" she said while placing her tea onto her plate.  
  
"How are you guys doing with the Voldemort crisis" James asked Mr. Chang.  
  
"Well we are taking a responsible thing of the matter, though we lost quite a few well trained aurors while we tried to invaded doom castle Voldemorts lair".  
  
"Yea I read about that" said James, "seems a couple of you guys are getting rusty and with the loss of moody I guess you guys are falling a little behind".  
  
"No we aren't just stuck" said Mr. Chang a little curtly.  
  
Dobby walked into the den and said in his squeaky voice "Dinner is served"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They just dug into desert when Mr. Chang asked Harry "So what are you planning to do after you graduate from Hogwarts"  
  
"Well.er.I really haven't thought about it" said Harry twirling his spoon in his ice cream.  
  
"Well you should start thinking about it" said Mr. chang surveying Harry, "as a matter of fact we need plenty of aurors, why don't I show you a couple of papers" he said while getting up from the table and beckoning Harry to him.  
  
He led Harry out into the hall to the den where his brief case was but he didn't take out any papers.  
  
"Harry, im sure you're a nice kid and all and you seem to love my daughter deeply but I need to ask you a favor for me or well all of us..I wouldn't like you to hurt her in anyway in possible, she already has enough to go through. With Cedric Diggory her old boyfriend dying and then her being held back because of the untimely event but I would say that if you ever did hurt her then I would have to curse you, I love my little girl Mr. Potter and I would be very disappointed in you to hurt her" he said while looking him straight in the eye his black hair and thin mustache gleaming in the candle light that was suspended in the air.  
  
"Mr. Chang I have no consideration of hurting Cho sir, I love her and have been loving her since 3rd year and I would like you to know that im doing whatever I can to have her happy" Harry said speaking form his heart.  
  
"That's good im glad that we had this little chit chat" and finally for the first time that night he relaxed into a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 10:00 pm and the Changs where about to head home.  
  
The grown-ups shook hands and said goodbye when Harry dragged Cho off into the den to kiss her goodbye (he was still nervous in front of Mr. Chang.  
  
"Cho, next week im going to have my birthday party and love for you to come and spend the rest of the summer with me, Hermione, and Ron" he said while placing his hands around her waist.  
  
"Im sure I can come ill owl you though with my parents response" she said while placing her hands around his neck before kissing him seductively on the lips and walking to leave with her parents.  
  
A/n: hey guys im SOO sry for not updating a.s.a.p. but im taking turns, im going to do the next chappy then one more than im doing the real sequel so the next title will be called "Happy 16th Harry"  
  
Remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! 


	5. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter who do I look like JKR.  
  
A/n: sry that I haven't updated for awhile I was busy with my other story "I think I luv you"  
  
Harry was fighting the sunlight now pouring into his bedroom through an open window the breeze cooling him a couple of robins twittering away. Suddenly Lily came bounding into the bedroom a wooden tray in front of her, she was humming "happy birthday to you" under her breath.  
  
"Mum it's too early" complained Harry while pulling covers over his head shutting his eyes firmly.  
  
"Well ain't the birthday boy such a lazy potato" said Lily while placing his breakfast tray on his bedside table and sitting on the edge of his bed and humming "happy birthday to you" even more loudly with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" whined Harry as he pressed harder on his eye lids.  
  
"So I guess you don't want to greet Cho" said Lily her smile getting larger.  
  
"What?! Cho's here" said Harry springing up in his bed.  
  
"Yes she is so is Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys minus Percy , Professor Dumbeldore, Hagrid, weirdly the Dursleys, and an aunt that you never knew" said Lily ticking off her fingers.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Harry as he pushed off his covers went to his dresser and threw on a lime green baggy shirt with a pair of denim shorts, hopping around the room pulling on his quidditch socks that had the snitches and the brooms on from Dobby and put on his glasses.  
  
"You aren't going to comb your hair" said Lily waving her wand around, conjuring a comb.  
  
"What's the point?" said Harry looking at his mother, and eyebrow arched.  
  
"That's true" said Lily; the comb disappeared with a pop. "Well c'mon your guests are waiting", Lily walked to the doorway and bowed like an usher her hands pointing to the hall way. Harry walked past his mother, kissed her on the cheek and walked down the stairs Lily walking right behind him.  
  
As soon as Harry hit the last step a whole lot of people were chorusing "Happy birthday Harry" and walking up to hug him. Cho walked up beaming and kissed him on the cheek, Hermione gave him an extra hug Ron did one of those "manly" hugs, Dumbeldore shook hands with him.  
  
"So Harry this is your 16th am I correct?" said James winking at his son.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry looking at his father suspiciously.  
  
"Harry you just signed your death sentence" said Sirius looking mischievous himself.  
  
"Wh-" Harry was cut off by getting 16 punches in the arm by everyone.  
  
"And one for good luck" said James lightly hitting his son.  
  
Harry rubbed his arm where her father hit him and shook his head while muttering "im going to get a bruise here I know it".  
  
"James you know that tradition was discontinued for a reason" said a tall woman with shoulder-blade length brown hair that was very wavy and little untidy, she had thin metallic blue framed glasses that shielded aqua eyes.  
  
"Remind me again Sara?" said James flicking away invisible lint from his sleeve.  
  
"Well James, remember that bruise that was on your arm for about 6 months because father said that it was tradition for the bruise to be left alone"  
  
"Yeah but that was a long time ago and im sure that he wasn't hit that hard" said James.  
  
Sara just rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"By the way Harry this is your Aunt Sara" said James.  
  
"Uh.hi?" said Harry to his Aunt that he never knew.  
  
"James" sighed Aunt Sara, "Hello Harry, im your fathers older sister, I was living in America".  
  
"Oh...interesting" said Harry failing to look interested.  
  
"but ill explain that later but now I propose that we now have to do something that my almost non-existent nephew wants to do and Sirius get that hand away from my waist" she said while slapping Sirius who was making a grab to snake an arm around her waist.  
  
"What?! Can't an old boyfriend encircle his old girlfriend?" said Sirius.  
  
"Not when the old girlfriend is married Sirius"  
  
"Huh?" said Sirius backing away slightly.  
  
"Like I said im married to the American minister of magic, Kevin Scanell" she said failing to suppress a grin.  
  
"Oh..." said Sirius.  
  
"Well where is he Sara?" asked James.  
  
"He had to stay in the states, we had a breakout from liberty prison in long island" she said now looking grim.  
  
"Well why don't we lighten the mood, a game of quidditch?" asked James.  
  
"You read my mind" said Harry walking to the broom closet pulling out 14 brooms handing to the players.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Quidditch pitch at Godric's Hollow 5 pm.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was scanning the field for the snitch Cho looking around independently herself, again Harry found himself against his girlfriend, and it never ceased to amaze him.  
  
Hermione was one of the 3 chasers, the others were Ginny and Bill, Ron was the keeper, and the twins were being the beaters.  
  
Aunt Sara, Sirius and James were the other team's chasers, Remus was the keeper, Lily and for some odd reason Dudley were the other team's beaters (I guess he wanted to play).  
  
James team was winning by 30 points and Harry needed to get the snitch if he wanted some birthday cake anytime soon. He saw a glitter of gold by Aunt Sara's ankle he went into a dive, Cho noticed and tore after him. They were neck-in-neck going at top speed when Harry quickly (yet gently) knocked Cho's hand out of the way and grabbed the fire hot snitch.  
  
Mrs.Weasley (who was the referee) blew the silver whistle announcing the ending of the game.  
  
Harry and the other teams landed softly onto the grass and walked into the house Harry was tossing the caught snitch up and down as they walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was in front of a thick fudge chocolate moist cake that his mother made for him. Listening to every one sing "Happy Birthday" and when they stopped he closed his eyes and wished that this happiness would go on for some time then blew out every single candle.  
  
After that Lily took the cake away and she and Mrs.Weasley cut up the cake and was putting it onto paper plates while Harry was passed a mountain of presents.  
  
His first that was from his parents, they gave him a gift card to "Quality Quidditch Supplies".  
  
His second that was from Sirius was a copy of "Easy Mischief for Mischief Makers by Always Cot".  
  
Remus gave him a copy of "How To Make a Hooked Nose Teacher Mad by an old friend of snape".  
  
His third that was from Aunt Sara, a scrapbook of famous sites in America.  
  
His fourth that was from Ron and the Weasleys was a tin of fudge, and a homemade quidditch cape that had the words "Harry Potter: Captain".  
  
Hermione gave him a quill that wrote as fast as Harry talked and would come in handy for timed tests.  
  
Hagrid gave him a fire red egg but when Harry asked him what it was it hatched into a baby Phoenix, hagrid also gave him Phoenix feed, a cage specified for Phoenixes and a book called "Phoenixes for Dummies by Dan Goblin"  
  
And the Dursleys gave him an apology note for making him suffer for all those years at privet drive.  
  
Everyone went into the hall to get ready to go and Harry was about to catch a final word with Ron and Hermione when Cho took his hand a gently led him to the silent pasture where they played Quidditch earlier.  
  
"Harry, you wouldn't think that I would forget would I?" said Cho peering into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry didn't reply but smiled at her before moving a lock of hair that fell out of her pony tail and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"I didn't think so" said Cho before placing a long, sweet, gentle kiss on his lips  
  
"that should hold you till September" said Cho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ANNOUNCEMENT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'd like to thank all of my readers for reading and reviewing my story.  
  
Im very ultimately sorry for not updating this story (I soooooooooo hate 8th grade) -_-  
  
And the last chapter is the final chapter and ill soon be writing my final story of the "coming to life" trilogy though it may take sometime. If you want please e-m me at: Pheonixqueen121@cs.com  
  
And ill put you on a newsletter telling you when I write the final story.  
  
Again Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating like a good author should I hope you all will forgive me -_-  
  
Remember to e-m me if you ant to know when I put up the final story!!!!  
  
Byez and thanks for reading story 2!!! 


End file.
